wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wubblog/Archives (March 2008)
March 04, 2008 - Prancy-Pants I managed to rustle up some adorable animation cycles of our dancing friend, Daizy, today. How cute! I threw one of them into a movie file, just for you. I can't wait to meet Daizy! Download daisy.mov - Carrie March 04, 2008 - Prancy-Pants.png March 10, 2008 - Birthday Fun! Every once in a while I get an e-mail from someone who's crafted their very own Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! birthday parties. I love to get photos of the cakes and fun things people do. Check out these two birthday girls! Their Mums & Dads made some very cute cakes all on their own. What a great job they did! Does anyone else have their own homemade Wubbzy Fun-stuff? Send me some photos and I'll post them here, too! - Carrie Jessica turned four and her Mom made this very cool widget cake and shirt! Adam and Nat with their very special birthday girl. She turned two and they made this great Wubbzy cake for her. Good job, guys! March 10, 2008 - Birthday Fun!.png March 10, 2008 - Birthday Fun! 2.png March 10, 2008 - Birthday Fun! 3.png March 10, 2008 - Birthday Fun! 4.png March 14, 2008 - Oops! I just got an e-mail from someone asking about the "Kooky Kollectables". Heeeey how did they know about that? I said to myself. A lot of our toys have been kept top-secret. It turns out, someone actually "leaked" photos of the toys to a popular art and toy magazine called Juxtapoz. HA! I had no idea the world was so anxious! While we were hoping to keep many of the toys a surprise, it is still exciting to reveal these little guys, now that they're out. Head over to Juxtapoz to see some photos. Moms and Dads, this link goes to the specific post about Wubbzy. Juxtapoz is an art magazine, so some of the material can be a bit racy. Just a word of caution if you'll be browsing around! The Kooky Kollectables will be available sometime in the fall, I believe. I'm not sure if there's a firm date. The ones you see at Juxtapoz are actually made for a more collector group. These figures are based off of standard-painted ones that will sell at major retailers in the late summer. I'll ask if, now that these are out, I'm allowed to post photos. Anyway, thanks Juxtapoz for saying good things about us! - Carrie March 14, 2008 - Oops!.png March 24, 2008 - Crafty Fans I've recently come across some AMAZINGLY crafty Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! fans on the Internet. Check out this site from "OneProudMomma". While they've been waiting for toys to come out, this crafty UK mom came up with cool crafts to do with her kids. I also got this totally cool perler bead craft from Jeff in San Jose, CA. You guys are all so creative! I'm digging up more fun stuff every day. Do you do any Wubbzy crafts with your kids? If so, let me know! - Carrie March 24, 2008 - Crafty Fans.png March 24, 2008 - Crafty Fans 2.png March 31, 2008 - Spring is Here! As spring approaches, I'm sure we're all thinking about getting out in the sun! And we're quickly hitting that point where it's time to plant those flowers, herbs and veggies for summer harvest. What's more fun than doing it with your best friends from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!? Nick, Jr. has a whole bunch of super-cute ideas for gardening with your little buddy. My favorite is these rain boots filled with plants. Gardening is a great thing to do with your kids that's also productive, fun, and MESSY. What could be better? Get out there, garden, and send me pictures of what you grow! - Carrie March 31, 2008 - Spring is Here!.png Category:The Wubblog Category:2008